


I just want you to miss me (so I won't bleed again)

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [560]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 3 years here. 800 stories published. I need a break BUT NIKO IS BACK SO FUCK MY HEALTH LULS, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pour Ante, c'est évidemment hors de question de laisser Niko partir à Munich sans exprimer sa frustration de cette soudaine décision.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić
Series: FootballShot [560]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	I just want you to miss me (so I won't bleed again)

I just want you to miss me (so I won’t bleed again)

Respire. Respire. Respire.

Ante n’a plus de self contrôle quand il se tient si près de lui. Il ne cherche pas à savoir quelles peuvent être les règles, les limites, il n’y a que lui, son énergie, et Niko. Il ne veut pas être le bon chien obéissant ce soir, il ne veut pas qu’on lui souffle à l’oreille quoi faire, comment le faire, et pourquoi il doit le faire. Ce soir, il prend le contrôle. Ante n’a pas envie de se contenir comme il le fait d’habitude, il n’a pas envie d’être frustré, de ne pas montrer sa jalousie. Ce soir ce n’est pas baiser et câlin, ou tactique pendant le repas, c’est lui, ses désirs, et Niko sans option de direction. Sur le lit, sans vêtements. Sans distraction.

Ante ne l’embrasse pas, ne le serre pas dans ses bras, ne joue pas avec ses cheveux ou ne masse pas ses épaules fatiguées par la conférence de presse. Ante mord son cou, tient ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, tire sur ses cheveux s’il a besoin de le rappeler à l’ordre, ignore ses demandes. Ante est celui qui mène la danse et domine, car ce soir, il n’accepte pas de laisser Niko partir au Bayern en ayant rien vu venir. Il n’a rien dit de la journée, de la semaine, et c’est hors de question qu’il continue d’être le bon enfant qu’il est aux yeux de Niko. S’il veut être l’enfant dérangeant qu’il a toujours été, alors il le sera. Les jambes écartées de Niko autour de ses hanches, Ante lèche le sang sur le cou de son entraîneur, la marque de ses canines imprimée profondément pour que tout le monde dans le club puisse comprendre qu’il ne laissera leur coach à personne d’autre, Robert pourra l’engueuler autant qu’il veut, il est celui qui baise son grand-frère.

Ante continue de maintenir les mains de Niko au-dessus de sa tête, ses doigts tenant fortement chacun de ses poignets pour qu’il n’ait pas l’occasion de se masquer le visage pour cacher son embarras, ce soir il veut tout voir, ne laisser aucun moment lui passer sous le nez. Toute la frustration qu’il a un jour pu accumuler est son moteur ce soir, il pourra tenir toute la nuit s’il le souhaite. Il relâche sa prise quelques secondes pour récupérer le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, il pourrait s’en passer, mais il ne veut pas avoir à accompagner Niko jusqu’à l’hôpital le plus proche parce qu’il l’aurait accidentellement ou non fait saigner de manière trop grave. Il a déjà essayé de le faire une fois, il n’a pas de bons souvenirs des larmes de Niko quand ils avaient fini, il n’a pas non plus aimé devoir le réconforter pendant des semaines avant de pouvoir finalement lui faire recouvrer sa confiance en lui, juste parce qu’il avait été trop égoïste. Ante a appris depuis, il est moins jeune et sait comment Niko fonctionne.

Il peut sentir de la sueur couler de son front à ses joues quand il rentre deux doigts dans le trou de Niko, son court gémissement stoppé quand sa poitrine se relève, ses doigts simulant la future action de sa bite, frappant sa prostate. Il sait qu’il a probablement le souffle coupé, mais il l’avait aussi quand il a appris qu’il allait devoir jouer sous un autre entraîneur l’année d’après. Une trahison. Sa colère est comme une tempête, on ne peut pas la retenir, elle finira par frapper un jour. Ante rajoute un doigt pour s’assurer que tout se passera bien quand il le pénètrera réellement. Niko n’essaie pas vraiment de lutter, à part ses poings essayant de déloger ses doigts toujours présents sur son poignet pour l’empêcher de fuir, il ne cherche pas à bouger du bassin pour s’acclimater à la douleur de l’intrusion, il se concentre à peine sur ses respirations, quelques larmes perlant rapidement au coin de ses yeux quand il daigne les ouvrir (quand ses doigts font ce qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit de faire avant). C’est la première fois qu’Ante a Niko pour lui tout seul, ils n’ont pas la contrainte de devoir se dépêcher parce que Robert finira par venir, ou de devoir tout annuler parce que Fredi appelle à l’improviste, ou de devoir tout faire silencieusement à l’hôtel parce que Lukas est du genre à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit à la recherche du bière. Cette fois Ante n’a pas à écouter Niko, il peut dicter ses propres règles pour le reste de la soirée.

Respire. Respire. Respire.

La poitrine de Niko est comme un arc tendu, lorsque les doigts sont remplacés par sa bite. Ante l’avait déjà vu comme ça, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’y penser quand il voit son dos relevé, ses années de sport derrière en amont lui permettant de tenir dans cette position. Ses lèvres entrouvertes où ne s’échappe qu’un faible couinement. Ses cheveux mouillés par la sueur noircissant les parties grisâtres. Son front plissé où la limite plaisir/douleur est lisible. Ses doigts libres s’accrochant au drap. Encore et toujours, Niko a beau ne rien vouloir laisser paraître, tout est atrocement évident. Ante embrasse la marque de morsure alors qu’il instaure un rythme plus rapide que d’habitude, plus personnel, moins destiné à satisfaire Niko. Aujourd’hui il n’a pas ses lèvres à l’oreille, lui murmurant quoi faire pour lui apporter du plaisir pour se détendre sans lui demander ce qu’il désire lui aussi. Ante n’est pas le chien avec une laisse autour du cou, il est tellement plus.

Il ressort de Niko pour le retourner, pour pouvoir voir son dos, ses muscles si tendus et forts attendant il ne sait quoi. Il n’est pas là pour le punir du choix qu’il a fait, il sait depuis toujours que c’est le rêve de Niko d’aller au Bayern, alors il ne peut pas le blâmer pour ça, mais comme pour tous les autres joueurs, comme pour tous les autres membres de la famille, c’est une trahison. À quoi bon leur faire des discours sur la victoire ou la famille s’ils se retrouvent sans entraîneur ? Ante ne peut pas pardonner ça, il avait confiance, il avait promis de les amener jusqu’au plus haut du classement, il avait promis de les transformer en une équipe capable de rivaliser pour le titre de Meister. Ante reprend un long souffle pour éviter de trop y repenser, il ne veut pas être celui qui blesse Niko quand il sait que beaucoup d’autres vont suivre parce qu’il a son propre caractère différent de la ville bavaroise. Il aimerait se gifler, ce n’est pas le moment d’y penser, ils couchent ensemble, ils ne parlent pas du travail.

Ante retrouve son chemin à l’intérieur de son trou, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches alors qu’il poursuit un rythme légèrement plus calme que le précédent, sa bite frappant toujours sa prostate avec précision (il peut au moins remercier les ordres directs de Niko concernant ses envies, il connaît tout de son corps maintenant). Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de caresser doucement les cuisses musclées de son entraîneur, combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de le prendre comme ça au beau milieu du stade après l’un de ses buts, après une victoire… Le monde ou l’équipe ne saura pas qu’Ante Rebić dort chez son entraîneur, mais eux ils sauront qu’Ante couche avec Niko pour lui prouver son amour et sa fidélité, pour lui apporter plus de soutien qu’il ne peut le voir. Il crache dans sa paume pour frotter la bite de Niko, pour lui faire atteindre son apogée, alors qu’il n’est pas loin lui-même de l’orgasme. Ante aime Niko, et ça ne va pas changer à cause d’un autre club, il sera toujours là pour lui, même si ça ne sera plus ici, même s’il ne pourra plus entendre sa voix rauque au réveil après une nuit mouvementée, même s’il ne pourra plus jamais l’aider avec son stress, Ante sera toujours là, peu importe où.

Fin


End file.
